


Auto Erotica

by YumeArashi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (no regrets those things are ugly), Adam is a sexy mechanic, Don't Try This At Home, Gratuitous Profanity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ronan likes it, Shameless Smut, Smut, and nothing but, ill-advised sexual shenanigans, mistreatment of a Porsche, wait Ronan's already tagged here, weird kinky dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Adam is a sexy mechanic, and Ronan has some very specific fantasies. Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin.  (Sorrynot sorry about the pun in the title ;)Inspired bythis amazing version of Adamin fornav's fanart series of the gangsey.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	Auto Erotica

Ronan parked the BMW in front of Boyd's and honked long and repeatedly, obnoxiously indifferent to the houses opposite the mechanic and the late hour. Adam came out to lean on the frame of the open bay door, rolling his eyes at Ronan.

As many times as Ronan had seen Adam like this, the sight never failed to hit him like a punch to the gut. Adam wore the grease-stained coveralls stripped half-off and tied around his narrow waist, the t-shirt beneath showing off surprisingly broad shoulders. The lean, wiry muscles in Adam's bare forearms shifted as he wiped his hands on a rag, drawing Ronan's eye to the long, dexterous fingers. Here Adam was in his element, confident even back when he'd never been confident anywhere else, his posture all casual competence that made Ronan bite his lip with want. 

The difference, this time, was that Ronan _could_ want - openly, shamelessly, without fear of rejection or condemnation. Ronan was allowed to desire, free to touch and to kiss and to revel in bringing pleasure to the beautiful boy he'd loved for so long.

And he had no intention of wasting that opportunity.

Ronan closed the bay door behind him, thanking his lucky stars that Boyd trusted Adam enough to work late by himself and close up afterward. "Have I ever told you," he asked as he came up behind Adam, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and kissing the back of his neck, grinning at the resulting shiver, "that I have many, many times wanted to bend you over an car you're working on and fuck you?"

Adam laughed, a little breathlessly. "You haven't needed to. Your car kink is legendary, I'm not exactly surprised to hear it." He reached back to run his hands over Ronan's buzzed scalp, regardless of the remaining grease on his skin.

"No time like the present, right?" Ronan smirked, sliding his fingers under the hem of Adam's t-shirt and up the warm skin, teasing. "Don't tell me you're gonna be boring and worry about your boss getting mad."

Adam captured Ronan's hands with his own, stilling them for a moment while he gave Ronan a wicked grin over his shoulder. "Tad Carruthers brought his Porsche in today. Pretty sure he thought he was flirting with me by trying to buy my affections. I have no particular objections to defiling it."

"God, you're so fucking hot when you're being a little shit," Ronan growled in delight, capturing Adam's mouth for a heated kiss, tasting Adam's muffled laughter. He ran his hands down to Adam's hips, holding him close as Ronan pressed impatiently against him. "C'mon, pop the hood on it."

Adam made a breathlessly eager sound even as he pointed out, "You're bending me over the engine, not the hood? You do know how many sharp and filthy and potentially injurious components an engine has, right?"

Ronan snorted, rolling his hips against Adam's. "You got a problem with that?"

Adam groaned. "No, just checking." He managed to squirm free long enough to go over to the Porsche and pull the lever to pop the hood, watching Ronan eagerly lift and prop it open. "There. Happy now, you car-fucker?"

Ronan laughed and pulled him close for a devouring kiss. A part of him wanted Adam to get whatever tools and equipment he'd use and set them up as if he really were working on the engine, but Ronan was far too impatient to set the scene so elaborately. The popped hood would have to do.

Adam began squirming out of his t-shirt but Ronan caught and stilled his hands, bringing them to his mouth. "Let me."

Adam smirked and pulled off Ronan's shirt instead, agile fingers tracing Ronan's tattoo and drawing a shudder. "Better?"

Ronan pulled Adam into another hungry kiss in answer, reaching down to untie the sleeves of Adam's coveralls so he could shove them down along with the boxers beneath - not all the way off, just far enough. He definitely wanted Adam still in his mechanic's outfit.

Adam breathed an eager curse against Ronan's mouth, reaching down in turn to undo the fly of Ronan's black jeans and reach inside. Ronan broke off the kiss to rest his head against Adam's shoulder, breathing reverent profanities against the freckled skin as he rocked into Adam's grip. Those hands would be the undoing of him, Ronan swore - not that he had any complaints about it.

"I sure as hell hope you're prepared," Adam nipped Ronan's ear. "Because I am not indulging your car fetish to the point of using motor oil as lube."

"Fuck, Adam," Ronan choked at the thought. 

"That's the idea," Adam agreed cheerfully, using his free hand to rummage in Ronan's pockets. He laughed when he found the bottle of lube and strip of condoms. "Well, look at that. Never figured you for a Boy Scout. Been planning this long?"

"Shut _up,_ Parrish, fucking hell," Ronan growled, managing to pull away long enough to turn Adam around. He impatiently shoved his jeans and underwear down and tore open a condom, rolling it on. He pressed Adam up against the expensive sports car, his hard-on rubbing against the cleft of Adam's ass.

Adam groaned and bent over the engine, spreading his legs to both brace himself and give Ronan better access. Ronan made an approving noise and bit the back of Adam's neck, sliding one hand between Adam and the grill of the Porsche to stroke him. 

The moan Adam gave made it hard for Ronan to hold back, but Ronan's pleasure would never come at the cost of Adam's pain. He coated his other hand in lube and pressed his fingers inside one by one, stretching Adam as quickly as he dared. Judging by Adam's sounds of pleasure and demands to hurry, Adam had no objections.

Ronan softly kissed Adam's deaf ear as he finished and pulled his fingers out, aligning himself with Adam's body. Adam pressed back against him, just as eager and wanting as Ronan. They both moaned as Ronan slowly sank inside, Ronan shifting his grip from Adam's hips to the car so he wouldn't bruise the fair skin. They stilled for a moment, adjusting to one another's bodies, breathless at the intimacy.

As always, Ronan waited until Adam was ready, letting Adam be the first to invite more with a slow, sinful roll of his hips. It overwhelmed him every time, and he was sure it always would. "Fuck, Parrish, Adam, you're so good."

"You too, Ronan, god," Adam groaned as Ronan started a slow, deep rhythm. His accent was always uninhibited in moments like this, and it made Ronan wish that the honeyed drawl was for his ears alone.

"You're so fucking hot, this is so fucking hot, wanted you like this since the first time I saw you here," Ronan gasped.

"Gets you off, me being a mechanic, doesn't it?" Adam asked breathlessly.

"Fuck yeah," Ronan agreed, biting marks along Adam's shoulder.

Adam gave Ronan another wicked grin over his shoulder, and Ronan immediately knew that he was in trouble, and that he was going to love every moment of it.

"The problem with this one's the alternator," Adam panted, still smirking. "A bearing came loose and was wedged down in there, damaging the belts and warping the alternator until it couldn't build a charge, I had to replace the whole thing."

"Fuck, shit, you little...Jesus god, Parrish, that shouldn't be so fucking _hot,_ " Ronan groaned, taking Adam harder and faster with every word, pressing him down against the engine. "Tell how you fucking did it."

Adam made a sound between a laugh and a moan, gripping the engine harder and pushing back against Ronan with every thrust. He described the procedure in breathless detail, his voice pitching more and more desperate as Ronan brought them closer to the edge.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking close, Adam," Ronan gasped.

"Me too, Ronan, please, need you," Adam begged.

Ronan growled and bit at the sensitive juncture of Adam's neck and shoulder, pulling Adam back upright against him. Adam cried out and came at the change in angle, his climax decorating the expensive engine with streaks and splatters of white. The sight pushed Ronan over the edge, overwhelming pleasure washing over him.

For a moment they both caught their breath, basking in the warm aftermath of pleasure. But after a few minutes Adam groaned and shifted, pulling free and turning around. His bare chest was covered in smears of dirt and grease and the imprints of engine parts pressed into his skin, and he smelled like sweat and gasoline and motor oil and sex.

Ronan felt himself immediately stir to life again, ready for another round at the mere sight. Adam's gaze dropped to Ronan's length, hard against Adam's hip, and he laughed. "You have a real problem, you know that?"

"Shut up, Parrish," Ronan growled, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
